Methods of forming color printings, color duplicates or color proofs (proofs for printing) which comprises conducting development with electrophotographic developing agents to form a plurality of overlapping color toner images directly on the surface of electrophotographic light-sensitive element and transferring at once the resulting color images onto a receiving material such as printing paper are known.
The developing methods include a so-called dry type developing method and wet type developing method. Color images obtained by the wet type developing method are preferred because of little color shear and good resolution as compared with those formed with dry toners. However, it is very difficult to directly transfer wet type toner images entirely from the surface of the light-sensitive element to printing paper.
In order to solve this problem, a transfer technique in which a non-aqueous solvent is supplied between a light-sensitive element and a receiving material and then transfer is electrostatically performed is described in JP-A-2-272469 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application").
Also, a method in which a transparent film is first laminated on the surface of a light-sensitive element, wet type toner images are formed by an electrophotographic process on the film, and then the film bearing the toner images is separated from the light-sensitive element and stuck on paper, thereby forming transferred images, is described in JP-A-2-115865 and JP-A-2-115866. According to the method, the film to be laminated has suitably a thickness of 9 .mu.m. However, the production and handling of a film having such thickness is very troublesome and it is necessary to arrange a special system for them.
Further, in JP-B-2-43185 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined Japanese patent publication"), a method in which imagewise exposure through a transparent electrophotographic light-sensitive element and development are conducted repeatedly to form overlapping color separation images on a dielectric support releasably provided on the light-sensitive element and the dielectric support bearing the images is transferred to a receiving material, is described. Since the imagewise exposure is performed from the side of substrate for the light-sensitive element according to this method, the substrate is required to be transparent. This is disadvantageous in view of a cost.
On the other hand, an electrophotographic transfer method using a so-called dry type developing method in which a releasable transfer layer is provided on the surface of a light-sensitive element, toner images are formed on the transfer layer and the toner images are transferred together with the transfer layer to printing paper, is described in JP-A-1-112264, JP-A-1-281464 and JP-A-3-11347.